The Black Family
by Riyo-Black
Summary: Well. Basically. This story is about Riyo Black, Sirius Blacks Daughter, and her time at Hogwarts. This is my first story here, so I'm not too sure how to sumarize my work. .


Riyo sat under the tall oak tree on the school grounds; her back resting on it slightly as she poured over her Defense against the Dark Art's textbook working on an Essay her Professor gave her. A roll of parchment sat on the grass beside her, a quill stuck behind her left ear. She put the book down for a second then scribbled something onto her parchment. Her small hands had black ink staining them, the ink the same color as her ebony hair, a dark black she inherited from her father, a man she never got the chance to meet. She put the quill back behind her ear and continued to read her text. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice the tall figure of a blonde male walking towards her from the castle. She finally noticed the figure as it stood in front of her blocking her sunlight; it was the potions professor, Draco Malfloy. She closed her book and looked up at him, raising one of her delicate hands to her eyes blocking out the light coming from behind him. He sat down beside her and looked at the cover of her textbook. "I was surprised to find out you were sorted into Gryffindor when you got here Riyo." He said. "I knew your mother, she was a good friend of my Fathers. I had half hoped you would be put into my house." Malfloy said with a smirk. Riyo looked at him distastefully and said, "I belong to Gryffindor, I don't want to be like my Mum, I want to be like my Dad. He was a Gryffindor, all of my family have been Gryffindors." She said picking up her textbook. "But they are not your real family Riyo. You know this. Sirius got himself killed trying to protect the person who you live with." When he said this, Malfloy looked like he had just been fed a large spoonful of stinksap, by force. "He took your real father away. How can you stand to be around him?" He asked her, his voice low so she had to move closer to him. "Because of him you had to live with muggles who treated you like a dog." Riyo looked down at her textbook, a textbook her uncle had given her. He bought her everything she had, and he treated her like his own child, how could she hate him? "I love my Uncle Harry Professor. I know you hate him, and I know he hates you. Leave me out of this." She said standing up. "I'm not a pawn in your world. He took me in; he's taken care of me for the past year. What do you do? You follow me and try to make me hate the only Father I've ever known. You say your better then him? I dare you to show it. He was the first one to ever care about my existence." She said walking away slinging her backpack over her shoulder, her small frame bent over, not from the weight of her bag.  
  
"I care." The light blonde professor said where he still sat. He face overcast now, he was falling in love with her. He knew it; he felt it when she first arrived at Hogwarts. He had seen her once before that day, when his Mother brought her home as an infant. He had been only 15 years old; his father had been in Prison since the start of the summer, and his life as he had known it was going down the tubes. But when he saw this baby his mother had brought home, he realized that it wasn't the end of the world, he'd just have to be better then his father, and not get caught, he would also have to be better then the babies mother, and not get killed. She brought about a change in him; a little baby changed his entire world. He no longer wanted to be just like his father, he didn't want to be a follower. He wanted to lead. She might not have brought about a good change, but it was a change, and it gave him what he needed to go on. If she could do it with both parents gone, he could do it with one in prison. He would make the person who put his father way pay. He hoped she would grow up to help, because it was the same person who killed her father. When he woke the next day however, his life changed once again. He went downstairs stretching and yawning; to see his Mother being killed by the Dark Lord his Father had served for so long. He found out later that she was suppose to kill the baby girl, her mother had tried to take control, and her father had been in the Order of the Phoenix, a deadly combination. But she had sent her away instead, unable to kill a baby who reminded her of her own son. The Dark Lord saw him and motioned for him to come to him, he obeyed and at 15 joined the Dark Lords service. The Dark Lord treated him like a son from then on, he kept going to Hogwarts, keeping an eye on the going on's inside, reporting what Harry Potter was doing. When he left in his seventh year he came back two years later when Professor Snape left and took his place, waiting for the day Riyo Black came to Hogwarts.  
  
Riyo ran up to the common room crying, when she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady she was crying so hard she couldn't even blubber out the password.  
  
"Dear, I'm sure it's not that bad." The painting said trying to calm her down. "It'll be okay." She added. This only made Riyo cry harder, she turned around and ran into Elizabeth, a fellow fifth year. "Riyo, oh honey are you ok?" Liz said giving Riyo a hug. Riyo kept sobbing, unable to say anything. "Corpus Electrom" She said hugging Riyo and helping her into the common room as the portrait swung open. Luckily there was no one else in the common room, everyone else was downstairs eating lunch. Liz sat Riyo down on one of the couches and conjured up a pot of tea. "Come on now Hun, tell me what happened. Was it that Rat Bastard Carl from Slytherin? I swear, If he..." She started to say but Riyo cut her off. "No Liz, It wasn't him. Professor Malfloy was bugging me again." Riyo said sniffling. "He was going on about how Uncle Harry is the one responsible for My Dad's Death." She said wiping her eyes with her robe. "Riyo, you know that's not true! Harry thought he was saving his life, he loved your Father, well, like a Father." Liz said hugging her tightly. "What else did he say?" She asked softly. "He just...made me relive some things I did not care to. He brought up when I was living in the orphanage." She said her eyes now dry. Liz looked disgusted and gave her a large hug. "Let's get you something to eat." She said taking Riyo's hand and leading her down stairs.  
  
They entered the Main hall and noticed a large amount of people gathered around the main doors. Professor Tonks was standing in front of the doors looking hassled, the groundskeeper Hagrid was standing beside her and they were not letting anyone go past them to the outside. Riyo and Liz shoved their way to the front of the group where Professor Tonks's was standing. "Aunty, what's going on?" Riyo asked looking around. Liz was standing behind her looking confused. "Riyo...Hunny, go back to the Gryffindor common room." She said trying to block her view of the outside. Riyo ducked under her arm and screamed loudly seeing what was outside. The students around her went silent, standing still, no longer wanting to see what was outside so badly. Riyo ran out to the pathway, Liz following her with Hagrid and Tonks on her heels. Riyo was standing on the middle of the path, tears streaming down her face as she looked up. There was a message written above the school, glowing brightly in the sky.  
  
"I was there when your traitor father was killed Riyo Black. I will be  
there when the same fate befalls you as well!"  
  
Riyo fell to the ground, her legs unable to hold her up as the grisly message burned into the sky, and into the hearts of all those present. Tonks wrapped her arms around Riyo, but she pushed her away. Riyo looked up, looking down the path to the gates. They were slightly open and a big shaggy dog came bounding up the path, pouncing on Riyo, licking her face. She started to sob and Tonks tried to pull the dog off of her. The dog growled at Tonks and kept licking Riyo's face. Hagrid had managed to push everyone back into the castle and locked the doors, staying just outside of them to make sure no one else could come out, but also making sure Riyo would not get hurt by the big black shaggy dog. The dog climbed off of her and seemed to look around. Tonks started to cry herself as the dog started to transform, from a big shaggy dog; there came a big shaggy man. Riyo took a step back, looking at the man's mane of hair, his wide shoulders and his eyes...the same eyes she saw every time she looked in the mirror. "...Dad?" She said quietly, tears flowing down her cheeks still. The man nodded and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his, sobbing into his shoulder. "What happened? I thought you were killed when I was born." She said sobbing into him. He rested a hand on her long black hair and wrapped his fingers in it. "I...I don't know what happened hunny. I fell through the veil as I was fighting...I woke up last year in St. Mungo's. I didn't know whom I was, where I was. I didn't know anything. I just regained my memory and went home. I found Harry was living there now, and he told me everything that had happened. He told me that Dumbledore had made them realize that I was innocent. That's why they let me leave Mungo's. Yesterday he told me about you, saying he didn't want to tell me when I was still so affected by what happened when I was fighting Bellatrix." He said with a look of pure disgust. "I came as soon as I could Riyo, to see you, too see my daughter." He said and started to cry himself. Riyo kept sobbing hugging her Dad close. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Hunny...where's your mother?" He asked, almost scared of the answer. He looked over at Tonks when Riyo didn't answer and Tonk's shook her head sadly. With a big sigh Sirius held his daughter close. "It's okay. I'm not going to leave you...I'm so sorry I did in the first place." Riyo kept sobbing, her heart soaring, but it was cut short as she fainted.  
  
When Riyo woke, she thought she had dreamt her Dad had come back, a dream she had often. She sat up stretching, and saw Madam Pomfrey standing over her bed checking on her. She tried to get up, but Pomfrey shushed her and gently pushed her back down. "Where's my Dad? Is he here?" She asked quickly, trying to get out of bed. "Yes Riyo, your Dad went to talk to the Headmaster, he'll be back as soon as he can." Riyo nodded and lay back down, looking out the window. The message still was burning brightly in the now night sky. There was a tray of food on the nightstand beside her bed and she tucked in, looking at the message still. It didn't hold such a dire warning now...now that her Father was alive and with her, the entire world seemed brighter then it had ever been. She had a real family now...she could feel happiness flowing inside her, spilling above the damn of sadness that normally held everything back. She fell asleep again, dreaming of her Father, dreaming of all the stuff that they were going to be able to do now, stuff they could do as a family.  
  
Riyo woke up to raised voices yelling and shouting just outside the door of the hospital wing. Rubbing her eyes she got out of bed and put on a robe lying beside her bed. She opened the door and looked outside. Malfloy and her Father were fighting, her father's face red and his hair mussed more then it had been when he came back yesterday. Malfloy looked furious, his face just as red as Sirius's, his hands at his side balled into fists. As soon as the two fighting men heard the door creak open they stopped yelling at each other and just stood there fuming staring at each other. Riyo moved in-between them and looked from one to another. "Professor? Dad? What's going on?" She asked, her hazel eyes troubled, her skin even paler then usual. "Nothing Hunny, come on, I'll put you into bed." Sirius said smiling warmly at his daughter. He took her hand and turned around, his back to Malfloy. "Already leaving her out Black? You haven't even been in her life for a day and your already leaving her out of what she needs to know." Malfloy said with a superior smirk. "Now I know how I made Molly Feel." Sirius mumbled under his breath. "I don't want her to worry about it just yet Malfloy. It's my choice, not yours." He said stopping. Riyo's heart broke as she heard him say thing and she dropped his hand. "Dad...It's not your choice...It's mine." She said her eyes filling up. "I know you mean well, but...If it's about the message, I need to know." Sirius looked taken back slightly then pulled her close hugging her. "Riyo, hunny, I didn't want to leave you out of it, I just wanted you to feel better before I told you. You're so pale...you don't seem healthy." He said stroking her face. She nodded and put her hand over his. "I've always wished you were here." She said quietly "I never thought it would come true." After she finished this statement she started to cry and hugged her father tightly. He dropped to his knees and hugged her back, drops of water falling into her robe. Sirius picked her up, leaving Malfloy standing outside of the door, and put Riyo back into bed. He sat on the side of her bed, stroking her hair until she fell back asleep.  
  
It was Monday when she was out of the hospital wing, a day after she went in. Madam Pomfrey had made her stay in so she could make sure she ate more and became a little healthier. Riyo had given up on her health lately, not bothering to eat, and just being extremely depressed. Riyo was sitting with Liz at breakfast telling her about her Dad. Riyo didn't even notice when the Owl's came in to deliver the mail and was surprised when Hedwig nipped her fingers lightly. Liz looked down at the table, "Isn't that Harry's Owl?" She asked taking a bite of toast. The snowy white owl hooted contentedly and took a bite of Riyo's own toast as Riyo read the letter Harry had sent her.  
  
"Riyo, I'm going to Hogsmead this up coming weekend to visit You, Tonks and Lupin. I'll meet you at the three broomsticks on Saturday. Just go home with your  
Aunty Tonks Friday,  
Love,  
Uncle Harry.  
  
PS.  
Did your Dad see you yet?"  
  
Liz laughed as Riyo handed it to her. "Your Uncles a bit nuts sometimes hey Riyo?" She said feeding Hedwig some more toast. Riyo was smiling and nodded in agreement. "What do we have first?" She asked Liz. "Double Potions." She said groaning. Riyo shuddered and gave Hedwig an affection little cuddle before she flew off to go home. "Oh well...better get going." She said grabbing her backpack. "Riyo, where's your Dad anyway?" Liz asked following her. "He's at Aunty Tonks and Lupin's. He's staying there when I have classes and stuff." Riyo said heading down to the dungeons where Professor Malfloy's class was. When the two girls got there, there was only a group of Slytherin's waiting for the class to start. The leader of the group, a thickheaded brunette named Carl was standing at the head of the group nearest to the girls. He was talking to his gaggle of morons he called friends when Riyo and Liz arrived. "Look who it is!" One of Carl's thugs said. "Little Miss Perfect and her Orphan companion." He said finishing with a laugh. Carl and his group all laughed, Carl smirking walking over to Riyo and leaning on the wall in front of her. "Come on Riyo...one date." He said "I'll make them all leave you alone. You can be my girl." He added reaching out to touch her cheek. He lightly touched her cheek and she was almost tempted by the offer, he did have his moments. Liz kept to herself and looked at Riyo, almost acting like her bodyguard. "Carl..." Riyo said shyly, Carl nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't be your girl if you were the last male on this planet." She said quickly. "Now take your hands off me or I'll personally kick your ass Muggle style." She said sticking her chin up and looking him defiantly in the eyes. Carl moved his hand back like he had been burnt and glared at her. "My family will be in power one day. Then we'll see what happens. You'll be mine. No matter what, I'll make you mine." He said moving away from her as a couple of Gryffindor's stronger second years came down the stairs. "We'll talk about this later." He said going back to his friends, his back ramrod straight, his brown hair bouncing with each of his proud steps. Riyo's eyes followed him, thinking of his, as painful as it was to admit it, handsome face with its deep cheek bones and bright blue, albeit evil eyes. He was cute...but he was as mean as cute, maybe meaner. She sighed and turned to face her fellow Gryffindors, shaking her head. "I'll hex him, just say the word." Liz's twin brother said. "I have a clear shot as we speak." He said angrily. Riyo took out her own wand. It had a Phoenix Feather in its core, was made of beautiful Redwood and fit her hand perfectly, being 8¾ inches long. She held it lovingly, and shook her head.  
  
"I'll be the one to hex him if anything." She said smiling. Professor Malfloy moved past them, throwing open the class doors and striding to the front of the class with his usual cocky swagger. "Today we will be making a standard sleeping drought. The instructions are on the board as follows, you have two hours." He said and with a flick of his wand made the steps appear on the board. Malfloy walked around the room, looking into everyone's cauldron. Just as Snape used to he praised his favorites, mainly, the stuck up snobs. Riyo read every line twice and like always found it extremely easy. She excelled in potion making, and even Malfloy couldn't find mistakes sometimes. She kept working until Malfloy came to her. "Miss Black" He said looking into her translucent potion. "Everything, as per usual looks good. I want you to see me after class however." He said quietly. Riyo looked up at him fuming, and nodded. "Good." He drawled. When class ended she put a vile of her potion on Malfloy's desk and waited for him to start talking. When everyone left the class he sat on his desk in front of her. "Have you decided what you want to become Riyo?" He asked her, in an oddly warm tone. "Yes." She said. "I want to either teach at Hogwarts or become an Aurour." She said proudly. "Good choices. You want to pay back those who hurt your father and mother I presume?" He asked in the same odd warm tone. Riyo nodded and he continued. "I'm sorry Riyo." He said. Riyo stood there slightly stunned...her mouth hanging open and he kept talking. "I never should have tried to make you hate your Uncle. But as you know he was, well, look at it this way. I was his archenemy and he mine. You were right however when you said that you shouldn't suffer because of it. I want you to understand something though. My mother was best friends with yours. When...when your mother died she gave you to my mother. I remember looking at you...I remember thinking maybe everything would be okay now, my father had just been sent to Azkaban because of your Uncle... Maybe I shouldn't be telling you any of this Riyo. But I have to because I know I've been cruel to you in the past." Malfloy said and looked at her. "Professor...I didn't know, but why didn't your mother keep me?" She asked her eyes filling with tears. "Because she knew they would come for you, and she didn't want them to get you. So she sent you away, and then died because of it." Malfloy said running his hands through his semi long white blonde hair. His face had a look of unusual tenderness to it, something she had never seen before. Malfloy treated her like an equal most time, not like the student she was and now...admitting this...? She didn't know what to think. Riyo turned around to leave, and almost expected her teacher to tell her to stop. When he didn't as she left the room she quickly ran up to the Great Hall for lunch. She scanned the area for Liz and saw her sitting with her twin. As she was walking in the door Carl grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. With a growl she looked at him frowning. Quickly he pulled her close and kissed her, a hard kiss, right on the lips. Shocked her let him, nearly melting in his arms. She moved in closer and started to kiss him back, and after a couple of seconds he let her go. "Now. Tell me why you won't be my girl." Carl said still holding her close to him. Riyo mumbled something incoherently and looked up at him, cuddling into him. He stood at a good Six foot, with a good solid, strong frame. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in for a second kiss. After the second kiss she looked up at him. "Why me?" She said moving a step away from him, now suspicious. "Because you're hot, you're a PB, and...I've had a crush on you since we met on the Train." Carl said impatiently. He looked at her and raised his hand to touch her cheek. "Now...Will you be my girl?" He asked, his face...almost soft. Riyo nodded and he brought her close and kissed her again. They walked into the Great Hall holding hands, Carl kissing her as she left him to go to her table. Liz and Albert stared at her as she sat down, "What...the.... Hell?" Liz asked Riyo as she started to dig into her plate. Albert's food fell off his fork and he kept staring at Riyo. "I dunno," Riyo said blushing "He...ya." She said smiling. "I'll kill 'im." Albert said standing up pulling out his wand. "I don't care...I'm gonna kill him!" Albert half shouted as his sister pulled him back by his robes. "Al! What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Liz asked shocked. Riyo just looked at Al, she never knew her friend to be violent, or at least...she never knew him to get violent over something like this. "I'll kill him." Al murmured. Sitting back down. "What did he do to make you say yes?" He asked looking directly at Riyo. "I swear...if he hurt you..." Al said angrily. "Al, No, he didn't do anything! I swear!" She said still in shock over her friend's reaction. "I said yes on my own accord." She added nodding. As soon as she said that they heard loud laughter coming from the Slytherin table, and looked over, Carl was watching them, more like watching Riyo, a smirk on his face, but he wasn't laughing with the table. They finished eating and checked what they had next. "Ugh. History of Magic." Liz said shaking her head. "What do you care, you use it to sleep, I'm the only one who pays any attention." Riyo said laughing standing up with her backpack slung across her back. Al stood up and chuckled. "Ya...lucky for us!" He said wrapping and arm around her waist like he normally did. They walked out, Liz walking beside them with Al's arm around Riyo's waist, past the Slytherin table. Carl looked up as they walked by, Riyo laughing at Al, standing beside him, close to him...Carl snapped and stood up. "Hey...Wood." Carl yelled out. Al and Liz stopped, hearing there last name and turned around, Riyo copying them. "She's mine. You can forget any little fantasy's you may have. She's mine and not yours." Carl said walking up to them followed by his goons who cracked their knuckles and made fists. "Carl..." Riyo said quickly. Al pushed her back and walked closer to Carl. "She's my friend, and she's no ones property Deacon." Al said, measuring about a half a foot shorter then Carl. Carl pushed Al away and reached his hand out for Riyos. "I'll walk you to class." He said taking her by the arm when she didn't take his hand and left the Great Hall, escorted by his band of morons. "Carl, what are you doing?" Riyo asked pushing him away. "Al and Liz are my friends! You can't order them around." Carl looked down at the ground and walked her a bit more down the hall, motioning for his friends to stay where they were. "I'm sorry Riyo...but seeing him like that with you...it just made me so...jealous." He said pulling her into his embrace. She moved into his chest and hugged him back, kissing him softly on the lips. "It's alright. But please be nice to them!" She said and then kissed him once more. He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Ok hunny, I'll be nice to them for you. But only if they treat me the same." He said taking her hand and walking her to Professor Binns's classroom. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before entering the classroom. Al and Liz had made it there before her, and Al was fuming. His dirty blonde hair that matched Liz's to a tee was mused, as if he had been running his hands through it repeatedly. Liz looked warn, like she had pulled him the entire way. "He can't treat you like that!" Al said as soon as she sat down. "I talk to him Al, he'll be better." She said nodding. "Girl, your head is flying too high in the sky." Liz said taking out a thick book that always served as her pillow in this class. Al let it drop as Binns floated through the blackboard as always and was soon in boredom induced sleep. Riyo was, as always, taking notes, but couldn't seem to keep her mind on the class.  
  
After History of Magic was over the three friends left the classroom to go to the last class of the day. It was everyone's favorite, Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Tonks. Carl met up with the three and went over to Al sticking his hand out to shake. "I don't like you very much, but you're important to Riyo. Truce?" Carl said, nearly cringing. Al nodded and shook Carl's hand, looking over Carl's shoulder at Riyo, his heart shrinking when he thought about her with him. "For Riyo." He said and they both nodded. Liz looked at Carl, now thoroughly impressed. "Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all." Liz whispered to Riyo who giggled. "See?" Riyo replied smiling. Al walked over to them with Carl, Al looking revolted, and Carl trying to hide it. Carl came up behind Riyo and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck lightly. She blushed and moved so he was facing him. "None of that" She said still red, shaking her finger at him. Like a disciplined puppy he pouted and nodded. "Ok Hun." He said to Riyo kissing her forehead. "Love birds, we have to go to class." Liz said smiling but rolling her eyes as Al looked stubbornly ahead. Riyo nodded and kissed Carl lightly pushing him away. "Go to class." She said laughing. He bowed and left, heading for the greenhouses. Riyo turned around to face her friends and found them looking at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" She asked blushing. "How long have you two been going out?" Liz asked with a frown. "Since lunch...Why?" Riyo asked heading to class. Al and Liz followed snickering behind her back. They got into class just as the bell rang and Professor Tonks walked in. "Today...we are having a special guest. Someone you all know of, someone who was around when he-who-must-not-be-named was in power...both the first time and for a while when he came back into power." Tonks said and everyone inched forward in their seats. "Come on in." She said and a tall imposing figure walked in. The class all took a collective breath and one girl even squealed. "Profess...Professor, that's...Sirius Black!" One nervous student said from the back. "Hi Dad." Riyo said loudly waving. "Hey Hunny." Sirius said grinning. "As you all might have known, about," Tonks looked at Riyo and Riyo said, "Sixteen years ago at the end of the school year." The class looked at her and a couple people started to whisper. Sirius nodded and looked sad, thinking of all the time he had missed out with his daughter. Tonks continued, saying, "Right-o, Sixteen Years ago near the end of the school year, this man went missing. Everyone thought he died. But he died defending his Godson, Harry Potter, from Bellatrix..." She looked at Sirius who had an overcast look on his face. "Sent him into the Dark Veil."  
  
After an hour of Sirius's story the class filed out, talking excitedly, looking at Riyo and smiling brightly. Riyo was smiling brightly herself, her friends all in awe over the story from her father. Al was talking excitedly to a couple of his friends and talking about how he wanted to grow up to become an Member of the Order of the Phoenix. Riyo stopped when she heard this and grabbed him by the collar. "You do not want to become an member of the order. Do you want to leave your kids and your family alone? Leave your kids to be without a Dad?" She said and started to cry, running past Carl up to the Gryffindor Common room. Carl growled at Al and took off after Riyo. Sirius walked out and saw Liz and Al looked extremely depressed. "I knew I shouldn't have given a speech here." Sirius said joking. "I knew it'd depress you all. Your Riyo's friends right?" He asked them. They looked up and nodded. "Riyo went running up to the Gryffindor tower." Al said looking at his feet. "She was really unhappy, crying and everything." Sirius's smile evaporated from his face as he heard this. "Am I aloud up there?" He asked Tonks who was behind the kids. She nodded and he went up to the Dormitories.  
  
Sirius walked through the portrait hole and looked around. It was dinnertime so most people were downstairs eating. All but his daughter sitting alone on the couch under the window, staring at a picture held in her tiny, pale hands. "You look so much like your Mother." Sirius said. Riyo jumped and quickly pushed the tears off her face. "What was she like?" Riyo asked making room for him on the couch. She moved into him, still clutching the picture in her hand. It was a photo of her mother, the last picture taken. Sirius looked at it and cursed under his breath. "Riyo I didn't know." He said, anger tainting his voice. "I know, Voldemort killed her. She tried to take over from him and he killed her." She said tears leaking out of her eyes. Her Dad wrapped his arms around and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay hunny. I'm back now, I love you." He said kissing the top of her head again. She nodded and fell asleep clutching the picture of her mother smiling brightly with a gang of Death Eaters. Sirius left the common room, letting her fall asleep on the couch, he knew if he tried to take her upstairs the stairs would just turn against him. He went down to Tonks's office and knocked on the door. "Shit! Um..." He heard from the other side and something fell. "One second!" He heard Tonks yell. A couple seconds later a panting Tonks opened the door, her purple hair very messy and her robes hanging off her body crookedly. Sirius looked in and saw Lupin smiling sheepishly from where he was sitting behind the desk, also breathing heavily. Sirius laughed, his laugh like it had always been coming out almost like barks. He sat on a chair facing Tonks desk and continued snickering. "Heh.... You ever notice that Riyo is always depressed?" He asked Tonks who sat down on her desk near Lupin. "Well..." Tonks started choosing her words very carefully "Both her parents were dead...that's what we all thought. Her Father, to her, was perfect, he was a good man, someone who fought against You know how, and was a member of the Order. But her Mother...was a death eater who tried to stage a coupe and was killed by you know who." Tonks paused to take a breath "Then theirs the fact she was nearly put into Slytherin. That would have killed her. But it would have also been perfect for her." Tonks said bracing for the rage she thought would have come from Sirius if his child had been put into Slytherin, but it never came, he just sat there with his mop of hair in his hands looking down at the floor. "I wish all of this had never happened." He finally said. Tonks and Lupin looked at him surprised.  
  
"What do you mean Padfoot?" Lupin said dazed. "I wish Riyo didn't have to go through all of this, I wish I hadn't slept with her Mother. Every time I look at her I cant help but see her Mother. I do love her, but..." Sirius said his head still bowed down in his hands. Tonks went over to him and sat on the arm of the chair putting a hand around his back.  
  
"Don't feel bad Sirius, you didn't know, and Riyo's turned out perfect!" She said feeling her cousin's body shudder as he tried to repress the sobs that he was fighting against. "Sirius, she's turned out just like you would have wanted her too. She's fiercely loyal to the Order and Dumbledore. She loves you so much Sirius, she's nothing like her Mother." Sirius started to cry now, his tears flowing down his face and landing on the chair with a tiny splash. "But where will that get her? Tonks I don't want her to get in trouble like I used to, I want her to be herself, not like me." He said wiping his tears away. "She is herself Padfoot, she's just also like you, she's as normal as she can be, and is, normally really quite happy." Lupin said quietly, speaking from his heart and what he saw when he looked at his Niece. "She's a typical Human child, a healthy mix of her Mother and Father, we are just lucky she got her Mother's beauty and her Fathers mind." He added smiling. Sirius barked out a laugh and everyone smiled.  
  
"Everything will alright." Tonks said out loud, and the males both nodded in agreement. Lupin ran his hand through his graying hair and smiled. Sirius looked at him and noticed that his friend seemed to be worst for the wear then he normally was. His skin was whiter then Riyos, and it looked like he had lost a lot of weight since he last saw him when Lupin came to visit him at the Headquarters. "You doing alright Moony?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow. Lupin nodded and stretched out, putting his feet on a stool under Tonks's desk. "I'm fine, it was the full moon on the weekend though." Lupin said with a yawn. Sirius nodded and got up.  
  
"Well Buddy, we best leave the teacher here and go home." Sirius said, referring to Lupin and Tonks home, a fixed up shrieking shack. They had bought it and fixed it up when they got married two years ago, and had been living there ever since. It was two years ago Tonks had come here to teach, and before that they were living at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with Harry and a couple other members of the Order. Lupin went over to the fire and started it with a poke of his wand, then took a pinch of Floo Powder and handed it to Sirius, Sirius gave Tonks and hug and snickered thinking of the fun he had interrupted and then grimaced. Tonks laughed and said, "Well, it serves you right!" Good naturally. She hugged him back and watched as he put the Floo Powder in and after saying the house name disappeared. With a flick of her wand Tonks put out the fire, her eyes twinkling. Lupin laughed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
The next Day Riyo woke up on the couch, Al sitting on the ground, his head near her tummy asleep. She smiled and looked down at him putting her hand on his head and playing with his hair. She was covered by a blanket from her bed and Liz had to have put it there since the stairs wouldn't let her Dad or Al go up to the girl's dorm. Al mumbled something in his sleep and she couldn't catch it so she snuggled down closer to his head. "I Do." He said in his dream and rolled over slightly, coming closer to her. She couldn't figure out what he was saying so she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. "Riyo! Al!" Liz yelled down the stairs waking them up. "Come on! We have practice today!" She said bounding down the stairs. "Remember? We have the morning off so I called a Practice!" She said exasperated. Riyo sat up rolling her eyes. "I remembered, but I was sleeping." She said laughing. Al nodded dimly, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Ya...I was too...Sleeping." He said dumbly, as he wasn't really awake yet. He sat up straighter and stretched, then wrapped his arms around Riyo and pulled her off the couch. "Gotcha!" He said laughing tickling her sides. She giggled and tried to move, but he had one arm wrapped around her and one hand tickling her. Liz rolled her eyes then jumped in, tickling Riyo as well. "That's...not... Fair!" Riyo managed to get out in-between fits of the giggles. The twins laughed and stopped after a couple of minutes and all three of them just laid where they were giggling until they heard the rest of the team come down into the common room. The other Gryffindors laughed when they saw the three lying on the ground, Riyos face red from laughing and still giggling. Al's friend shot him a set up thumbs up and laughed, his deep robust laugh echoing through the common room. Al went red and got up, helping the two girls up as well. "They double teamed me." She said to Al's friend and their fellow teams mate James. He laughed again and went over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Dun worry you're pretty little head their Riyo, I won't let them get ya." He said with a chuckle. She smiled up at him and patted his back. Riyo had been in the same orphanage as James, they had grown up together and he treated her like a little sister. He had been adopted by a Witch and a Wizard the same year she moved in with her Uncle, and he lived just a block away from her, so they still hung out during the summer.  
  
"I heard your Da's back." He said through a thick Irish accent. She nodded and he gave her an one-armed hug smiling. "That's good, lets go out to the field though, the teams all awake." He said looking up as the rest of the team came down the stairs sleepily. Liz nodded and handed Riyo her Firebolt, her uncle's old broom. Riyo took the handle in her hands, running her hand over the smooth oak handle. It was older then her, but it was just as fast as all of the newer brooms on the market. Liz and Al both had Nimbus 3000's, and even they couldn't keep up with her. They all trooped out to the grounds, laughing and chatting together, all of the team leaving at the same time. Riyo looked up at the sky to check the weather conditions and was mildly surprised to see the message from the other night still burning, albeit not as brightly as it had the first night. She smiled as she thought about that night now, smiling as she thought about her Dad. When they reached the pitch they all stopped, looking at the other team lined up leaning on their brooms with smug looks on their faces. It was the Slytherin team dressed and pressed in there green robes. "What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Liz enraged. "I booked the pitch two weeks ago!" Liz said walking over to the Slytherin team captain with her hands balled into fists at her sides.  
  
"We are just here to watch." Carl said impassively. Liz looked over at Riyo who's face was red and her own hands were clutched at her sides, stretching her hands into fists then letting them hang for a couple of seconds then balling into fists once more. "Fine. Suite yourself. Lets have a practice match." Liz said as her team stepped into place beside her, Riyo on her left and Al on her right, the rest of the team behind the three. James was right behind Riyo and draped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He knew about Riyo and Carl, and didn't think of Riyo any more so then a sister, but loved to torment Carl at any opportunity. Carl always gave as good as he got being the one who started the rivalry between them when they all arrived at Hogwarts those years ago. Carl gritted his teeth and glared over Riyo's should at James. "You're on. Want to go run and get Professor Tonks to Referee?" He drawled, snickering, his mouth turned up at the sides in a leer. "I'm sure we can handle ourselves." Riyo said angrily as one of her team members put down the box containing the balls in between the two teams. "Your seeker and I will stay down here and release the balls, then take up our positions. I'll throw the Quaffle up and your seeker can unleash the bludgers." Riyo said glaring at the Slytherins team. Riyo said glaring at the Slytherins team. Carl nodded and said,  
  
"I'll release the Snitch." He opened up the box and took out the little golden snitch, holding it in the palm of his hand. "The score board will keep our scores like it always does." He added before letting the snitch go. Riyo watched it as it slowly floated up and took off in a streak of gold. Everyone but Riyo and the other Seeker, Daemon took up their spots in the sky. Riyo watched as Al held his Bat, looking at Carl with a grimace and ran his palm over the hard wood. Liz took her place as the keeper, a spot once held by her Father, Oliver Wood. She also took after him by being the team captain, something Al turned down because he just didn't want the hassle and was happy as a plain old beater. Liz looked down at Riyo and smiled, giving her the thumbs up. When both teams were completely ready, Riyo told Daemon to release the bludgers as she threw up the quaffle. They both mounted there brooms as soon as the balls were up in the air and Riyo went to kick off but Daemon pushed her, making her fall over. Cursing she remounted her broom and kicked off. She felt instantly better as soon as she could feel the wind pushing through her hair and its warmth on her face. She did a couple circles, keeping Daemon in her sight as she also watched the game going on below. Carl was the keeper for Slytherin and she had to admit he was pretty good. She ducked as she saw a bludger heading for her head, doing a barrel roll to avoid it. "Sorry Riyo!" James said intersecting it and sending it towards one of the ogre like chasers on the other team.  
  
"No problem." She yelled back watching the bludgers path. The bludger connected with the front of the player's broom and sent him into a tailspin. He landed on the ground with a thud and didn't get back up. Carl yelled for a time out and both teams descended to the ground, James and Al both holding the bludgers with a freezing spell. Riyo landed beside the injured player and checked him over. He looked at her growling and tried to move away but his arm was broken. She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, pointing her wand at the boy's arm. He growled louder but she finished her spell and roughly grabbed his arm. Carl held back one of his players, and the guy sat up looking at her then grabbing his arm himself. "You fixed it." He said stupidly. "Way to state the obvious." Liz said rolling her eyes. Carl grinned at Riyo and gave her a hug, kissing her forehead. "Thanks." He said letting her go and mounting his broom along with the others. Riyo stood where she was, picking up the player's broom and handing it to him. "Thanks." He said looking at the ground. "But I didn't say it." He added quickly. "I didn't hear it." She said with a laugh and a large smile. The player grunted in return and got back on his broom, kicking off to resume the game. She followed his example and circled the game from above once more. She watched as James took his bat with both hands and shot a bludger down the center making on of the Slytherin's chasers who had the quaffle drop it into Betty Spinet's waiting arms. She, in turn passed it down to Greg Bell's waiting hands that scored the first goal for Gryffindor. Riyo cheered, clapping her hands wildly and quickly zooming down to avoid the second bludger heading her way. Al came zooming towards her this time, slamming the ball in Carl's direction and then pausing to say, "Let's try to keep that head of yours attached hey? I don't want to take my own notes." He said to Riyo with a big grin. "No worries!" Riyo yelled back then went back to her circles. She heard the scoreboard clink and turned to see Slytherin scoring. With a curse she went back to her lazy circles, looking over at Daemon. He was paying great attention to what was going on below and didn't notice the snitch hovering two feet above his head. A surge of joy filled Riyo and she tightened her circles so they would take her closer to him and when she was above him and the snitch dived down, reaching out for the tiny golden snitch. Riyo missed and nearly collided with the other seeker, veering hard left to avoid hitting him. He looked at her dumbly then saw the snitch out of the corner of his eye, heading the same way Riyo was heading. Riyo saw it as well and increased her speed, crouching low over her broom to gain speed. They headed down to the middle of the field, right into the heart of the game where a fierce battle was going on for control of the quaffle. Riyo dodged a Slytherin player and then had to change course to miss hitting a bludger, thankfully James came out of nowhere and hit the bludger, aiming for the Slytherin seeker he in turn, moved to avoid it just as Riyo reached out for the snitch. She heard the scoreboard chime as the Slytherin team scored there second point she caught the snitch, but as she reached out and grabbed it she fell off her broom, winding herself on the hard ground, but making sure the snitch was held tightly in her hand. The scoreboard chimed once more and when she could breathe once more Riyo raised her hand and cheered, her team diving down to the ground to meet her. "Ha!" Liz yelled at Carl "You better get used to this feeling!" She screamed in triumphant glory. They might have well have won the Quidditch cup for the happiness they all felt. Sure it was only a practice, but it was still a win, Slytherin was always bragging about how they could beat Gryffindor, and they hadn't played each other yet this season. If this was a reflection of how the season was going to end up...things were looking very good. Both teams had already beaten both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and the next match would pit them against each other once again. Carl landed slowly and dismounted his broom, a look of both concern and disgust battling for domination on his face. "You okay?" He asked in a mumble. Riyo nodded standing up and dusting herself off. She nodded and blew him a kiss as her teammates surrounded her and patted her on the back. Liz was positively beaming; she took competition a little too far sometimes when it came to any sports. They all walked into the castle smiling and patting each other on the back, happy to have rubbed the faces of their opponents in the dirt. Quidditch was most of their lives, and it represented everything. You didn't settle things by fighting; you settled them by winning in Quidditch. It was like American Football or Baseball, and Canadian Hockey, it was after all, Quidditch. Most of Riyo's teammates had parents who played Quidditch when they attended Hogwarts, Greg's mother, Betty's Mum, Liz and Al's Father had been the keeper and Captain when they he attended. Her own Uncle Harry had played, being the youngest seeker in one hundred years, and now it was there turn. They all wanted to be the best, not for their parents, or for Gryffindor, but for themselves. If they gained a little popularity or a small amount of school wide fame...so be it. Riyo was dwelling on this as she walked up the steps to the school surrounded by her teammates. She had been the youngest player to be a seeker since her uncle, joining the team as a first year, and the first female seeker at that. It had happened purely by accident, she had never played Quidditch before coming to Hogwarts, but was a natural on a broomstick and one-day the old captain saw her playing around with her friends on there brooms, passing a golf ball back and forth. The golf ball was a classmates they had borrowed to play catch, and after noticing that Riyo never missed it the captain made a special request that she be able to play since there old seeker had graduated from Hogwarts the last year. Riyo was woken out of her reverie by the deep voice of Professor Malfloy. "Miss Black. A word." Was all he said standing in the doorway. The team all muttered, their mood slightly killed just by looking at the Head of the Slytherin house. Professor Tonks had been appointed Gryffindor Head of House. Riyo was actually a prefect, a duty she shared with Greg Bell, lately though she hadn't needed to do anything. The fifth and seventh years were all behaving preparing for their tests that seemed to be getting closer at an alarming rate. Riyo nodded and waved as her teammates went inside. "Practicing?" Malfloy asked with a raised eyebrow. Riyo nodded and smoothed out her robe from when she had been flying. "We beat your team." She said simply with a smile. "I don't doubt it." He said with a smirk. "I've heard your dating Carl Deacon." Malfloy said, his voice tight and his face emotionless. Riyo nodded, "What of it?" She asked him. "You're my teacher, what does it matter?" She said raising an eyebrow. Malfloy's heart constricted and he shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted you to know he follows in the footsteps of his father. Take a look at your picture of your mother, you'll find that someone in that picture looks a lot like your boyfriend." He said smiling and turning around swaggering back into the castle. Riyo glared at his back and turned around as she heard the Slytherins walking up the path grumbling and talking quietly to each other. She didn't want to talk to any of them, but Carl saw her and yelled out her name. She stood where she was, still facing the door waiting for them to get to her. Carl ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes. He still held his broom in one hand and her broom was in between them, he dropped his broom and kissed her, but she kept holding her broom, kissing him hesitantly back. "What's wrong?" He asked as his friends circled them. She looked around at all the leering faces and gripped her broom tighter. "Nothing...I'll talk to you about it later." She said quietly. Carl nodded and kissed her lightly. "You can always talk to me," Carl said and Riyo was instantly reminded of Al, although...when Al said it she could believe him...but hearing it from Carl didn't seem right. She smiled up at him and said quietly, "Walk me to my common room? I have something to show you." She said batting her eyelashes. She could almost read his mind as a big grin spread from ear to ear. "Of course baby." He said picking up his broom and wrapping an arm around her, grinning at his friends as they cat called when they walked out of the circle. Riyo took him up the stairs but left him a flight below the Picture of the Fat Lady. Once she got up there she said the password, "Corpus Electrom." When the portrait swung bordly open she thanked the Fat lady and walked in, going to the couch and the table beside it picking up the picture of her Mum and returning down stairs. When she got down to where Carl was he was sitting on the steps with his head resting on his hand, nearly asleep. She sat down beside him and handed him the picture. "Hey...theirs Mum and Dad." He said surprised. "I have this picture at home...hey...you look like her." He said pointing at Riyos Mum. "That's My Mother." She said quietly. "Really?" Carl said shocked. "I thought your Mum would be some...well...Gryffindor." He said looking at her to the picture repeatedly. "...That's the woman The Dark Lord had killed because she tried to overthrow him...My Mum was there when he killed her." He said still shocked. Tears started to leak from Riyo's eyes as he finished and she took the picture back. "Riyo...I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He said wrapping an arm around her. She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes red and her skin tone pinker then normal. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to get changed then go down for some lunch." She said standing up and leaving. Carl sat where he was, looking at her, a grin started for form on his face. He tried to back his laughter and ran down to the basement to Professor Malfloy's, laughing madly as he ran. He arrived at Malfloy's office breathless and burst in. "Guess what I just found out!" He yelled panting. "I'm supposing that you just learned of Miss. Black's mother?" He said calmly, raising an eyebrow. Carl nodded and sat down on a chair facing Malfloy's desk. "Imagine what the others would say if they found out." Carl said excitedly.  
  
"They already know." Malfloy said looking back down at his papers. "What...How?" Carl asked his jaw handing open. "Why do you think I was placed here instead of becoming the Dark Lord's right hand man?" Malfloy asked Carl standing up, "I have been with him since I was fifteen! I am one of the last loyal servers of our Lord from his last rise to power." He yelled. Carl looked down and mumbled sorry under his breath. "What are we going to do?" Carl asked smiling evilly. "We, are NOT going to do anything. I'm going to send you back upstairs and continue marking the papers I have in front of me." Malfloy said. Carl sneered at Malfloy and walked out whistling, his hands in his pockets.  
  
Riyo was sitting on the couch, figuring she'd just wait until the day was over. She didn't want to go to her next two classes, them being Potion's and Herbology, two of her best classes other then Defense against the Dark Arts. She closed her eyes and tried to call a picture of her Mother too mind. She couldn't remember her at all; Riyo couldn't recall the sound of her voice, or the touch her hands. Most people took their mother from granted, and Riyo wished she could just remember her. Riyo felt strong arms wrap around her and she opened her eyes, James sitting besides her giving her a hug. "Prof. Sprout wouldn't let Al or Liz go so I left to check up on you." He said simply. "Plus, they figured I could identify with you a little more if you were thinking of your Mum." He added letting her go. She smiled at him laid down, using his lap as a pillow like they used to at the orphanage. James started to play with her long black hair, braiding it down the center. "Are we strange?" Riyo asked him suddenly. "Hmm?" He asked her after separating her thick hair into three strands. "What do you mean?" He asked her brushing the strands with his fingers. "Well...I mean...are we different because of our parents?" She asked him shifting so he could get all her hair. He was quiet for a couple minutes then answered slowly. "Well...My Father went after the women who tortured his Mother and Father into insanity. Then, later in his life tried to do the same to him...and went kamikaze on her, ending up killing both of them. Mum died the next month in an automobile accident, I think." James said looking ahead, staring into the fire. "The same women who sent your Da away was responsible for my Da's death too in a way. Yes, I do think we are different because of our parents, but only because we were ripped away from them when we were young, not because of anything they did." He said starting the braid. Riyo thought about this for a couple minutes herself and nodded. "Your right. It doesn't matter that my Mother was one of the worst Death Eaters out there, then tried to take over...I make my own life." She said, everything in life becoming a lot clearer as she had this epiphany. James nodded, "And my Father's actions do not dictate how I will act. He killed the woman who hurt him the most...it doesn't make it right, but it doesn't make it entirely wrong either. I dictate my own actions. I'm not just like him." He said thinking. Riyo knew he has always been almost...ashamed of his Father in a way, and yet looked up to him completely and utterly. James didn't think it was capable to harm a woman, and part of him hoped he could never bring himself to do what his father did, but the other part knowing he could. She knew it affected him sometimes, but he was her rock, and always had been. They had become fast friends when he came to the orphanage when he was one, and since then they had always been there for the other. James had his own friends, but was always there If she needed him, and even though she was best friends with Liz and Al, she would run to James if he needed her, and they both understood that. Riyo thought about it a little more and looked up at him, to find he was looking down upon her. She though she saw a tiny blush creep up his neck as she caught him, and smiled. Her eyes traced along his jaw line, strong and proud like in pictures she had seen of his mother, his body lean and tough, unyielding, but to her it also was soft. She could cuddle into him and feel his warmth, which was the soft aspect she could see. His shoulders were wide and strong, like they could hold up the world if they needed to, his arms were thick and muscular from all the work he got out of being a Beater. Her eyes scanned his chest, knowing what was under the robes he was wearing because last week they had gone swimming for the last time in the lake. James couldn't win the best body out their contest, but he was built, and looked good. To top him off he had the bluest eyes with the blondest hair. He was the guy of every girl's dreams, and with a sudden jerk Riyo realized that he was, indeed the guy of her dreams. James looked down into her eyes and she could feel a blush creep her own face, turning her skin a healthy pink hue instead of her normal pale Londoners tone. James smiled down at her, "What?" He asked working her hair with his strong hands, twisting it into a braid. He was good at what he did...she had taught him when they were four, and had been the only one to braid her hair for her since. He felt a flush of pride surge up inside him when he though about how much she trusted him. Most people just saw his father when they looked at him, and since most people thought his father had gone insane they figured it ran in the family. "What?" He asked again when she didn't reply. "Oh...just...you've grown up." She said simply blushing. He beamed and replied laughing "You're still just a baby." He finished the braid and she lifted up a wrist, which had two hair ties on it. He slipped one off, a red one, his and hers favorite color and put it around the end of the braid. She blushed again and sat up, thanking him. James pulled her onto his lap like always and wrapped his arms around her. "What's it like?" He asked quietly. Riyo didn't know what he meant for a second then clued in. She rested her head on his and thought. "Well...you should know." She said putting her arms around his shoulders. "It's not the same. I love Allen and Linn, but it just isn't the same...or at least I don't think it is..." James said staring at the fire once more. The weight of her Mother had disappeared, and already Riyo could feel a change coming over her. She felt less depressed and now had confidence in herself. It was a small change, but it was already starting to show. "Well..." She said thinking, looking at the fire herself, as If the answer was in its empty space. No one had lit it yet today, there was just ashes from last night's fire. "I don't know yet...the biggest difference is knowing there is someone there who will love you no matter what, someone who you share the same blood with and even look like. Dad and I haven't really gotten to do any Father Daughter things yet." She said softly. James nodded and hugged her tightly. "I wish he was still here." He said closing his eyes. Riyo held him tightly and kissed his forehead. "I know James. But he is still here, in spirit. He lives on within you, and he can never leave you." She said, the words almost coming from somewhere else. She could feel his body shudder slightly and she got off his lap, kneeling in front of his and holding his hands in hers. "James, your father loved you very much, your mother as well. Your Dad died making sure the person who hurt him could never hurt you. Your Mum's death was an accident, and even though that doesn't help, you need to know they both live on through you, and something you've helped me to realize today is that you need to live for them, but live by your own terms, not ones someone else has set." Riyo said looking into his eyes. He looked back at her, and nodded. She had voiced something he had realized years ago, but had forgotten somewhere along the line. He felt guilty because he was jealous of Riyo, even though he knew someone didn't choose her to have her Dad back over him. He knew that she needed Sirius more then he needed his own father, even though he missed him, he knew it wouldn't be right if his Dad came back. "You never give advice this good, what's going on?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes. She blushed and he pulled her back into his lap. "I've just...gained some confidence." She said blushing a little more. James nodded and wrapped his arms around her once more. "I'm glad, it's about time." He said good naturally, tickling her sides slightly. Riyo giggled and put her head on his shoulder to muffle it. "That tickle?" He said moving and pinning her onto the couch. She giggled as his hands found her sides once more, his arms on either side of her stomach. She closed her eyes and laughed, her body shaking with each peel of laughter. James laughed himself, looking at her face; it had always been round, mimicking the shape of her Mums. He had just seen a couple of pictures, but he could see her mother in her. Her skin was so pale, but it had always been like that, it was never a sickly pale, it just never tanned. He tried to think of a word to describe it as her tickled her sides once again, laughing pouring from her delicate lips. He finally found the words, and said them out loud "Lily White." He tickled Riyo again, his face going red and tried to make sure she didn't hear him. His eyes traveled down from her green eyes, past her slim tiny nose and to her delicate lips. He lay down beside her, the yellow couch large enough for them to lie down beside each other. He propped himself up with one hand and continued to tickle her with the other. After a little while he stopped, just resting his hand on her side when she rolled over to face him. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, cuddling into him, he smiled back at her, watching her small body, her chest rising as she breathed deep when she fell asleep. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, his eyes taking her in. It seemed like she had grown up, grown into a girl, and not just his best friend, he thought about it again, and realized that she wasn't a girl, he hadn't seen that, but she wasn't a woman yet. He traced a hand along her bare arm and felt the softness of her skin, he felt a little guilty, but she smiled in her sleep and moved closer into him. James felt like he was seeing her through new eyes, seeing her as a female, not as his best buddy. With a slight laugh he realized what Allen, his adopted father, had warned him about...the girl next door syndrome. He laughed again and knew it was true. He hadn't even noticed that she had turned into a girl, and now she was almost into being a woman, he hoped she would never forget him. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when that thought crossed his mind, but he knew he meant more to Riyo then that. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard something hitting the glass and gently moved Riyo to get up. He opened the door and looked out impassively, scanning the grounds below to see what was causing the noise. He saw a small rock and moved, nearly getting hit in the face by it, he moved out so he was leaning out the window slightly and saw Carl throwing stones at the common room window.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled, annoyed at having been woken from his near- nap. "Riyo up there?" Carl yelled up, disgust written across his face. "Ya. What do you want with her?" James asked coldly. "I want to talk to my girlfriend." Carl said, disgust spreading to his eyes. James nodded and went to the couch. "Riyo...Riyo" He said stroking her cheek like he always did to wake her up. She rolled over and put her head deeper into the couch cushion. James went back to window and looked back out, looking down at Carl, resisting the urge to spit. "She's asleep." He yelled down. "Come see her later." He added and closed the window.  
  
Below Carl snarled as the window shut, his hands falling to his sides and curling up into fists. "When I get rid of all you Mudbloods, your first Longbottom." He said out loud. Carl walked away, storming down into the Slytherin dungeons, his brain teeming with ways to get back at the Mudblood who showed such disrespect. He had always hated James...and was fed up with him acting better then him. He was a Mudblood, and an orphan to make things worst, so why did he think he had the right to insult him, Carl Deacon?! These thoughts and more floated through his mind as Carl flopped down on one of the couches in his common room after arriving at his house.  
  
Back upstairs James had moved back to lay down with Riyo; she woke up slightly and made room for him, then cuddled up to him falling back asleep. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully, and fell asleep himself. Al and Liz were the first to arrive to drop off their bags after Herbology and Defense against the Dark Arts, talking loudly about the two lessons they had. "Wasn't it cool when Professor Tonks brought out the Boggart?" Liz said sighing, "I want to be an Aurour or a teacher just like her!" She said smiling broadly. James stirred, walking up, his blonde hair mussed from sleeping, his eyes slightly unfocused and hazy since he was just waking up. "I didn't know you were scared of geese." Al said reflectively. "Wouldn't you be if Grandma's gander and geese chased you down the block?" Liz said defensively, but still smiling. "Ya...I suppose" Al said trying to hold back the laughter which threaten to spew forth at the memory of his sister running down the street in her barefoot and bathing suit. They had gone swimming in the pond, and Liz found the eggs that the geese had laid, she didn't touch them, but the Gander and the Geese didn't know that. "How about you? Wasn't yours a clown?" Liz said snickering. "Hey, I didn't make fun of your goose." Al said his smile waning. Liz laughed and nodded. "Sorry Bro, I wont mention the carnival." She said with a smile. Al blushed and nodded as Riyo woke up, sitting up rubbing her eyes. James stayed where he was, still groggy and highly amused by the Twin's conversation. Al did a double take when he saw Riyo sit up and held his heart. "Jeezz...give a guy a little warning will ya?" He asked faking a heart attack. The group laughed, and James sat up beside Riyo, resting his head on her shoulder. "Don't worry Al, next time We'll let ya know." James said his laughter booming out over the other threes. Hearing his laughter the two girls giggled and Al snickered. James had that laughter, the kind that you just want to join in with, his robust laughter booming over everyone's. He didn't try to, and he didn't have an annoying laugh that seemed to go on either. Riyo smiled and got up, rubbing her eyes lightly and straightening her robes. "What did I miss?" She asked stretching out. "Nothing much." Liz said flopping down on the couch. "We got to practice on Boggart's today." Al said mimicking his sister. "Really? Awe man...that sucks." She said with a frown "Any home work?" She said taking out the wizard's chess board game and raising her eyebrows as if to ask anyone to play. "Nope, I'll play you after Dinner." Al said patting the seat next to him. Riyo smiled and sat down beside him. "So what did it turn into for you too?" She asked leaning on the side of the couch, her hands resting gently on Al's shoulder, her body semi draped onto him. "A Goose for Liz, and a Clown for me." Al said, mumbling the last part. "No Worries Mate, I hate Bunnies." Riyo said brightly. "Why?" Al said pulling her into his lap. "There soo cute though!" Liz said laughing. "I mean...Jeez...there adorable!" She added grabbing a pillow to stifle her laughter. Riyo threw her a dirty look and blushed a deep shade of crimson, and James saved her the trouble of telling the story by telling it himself. "Riyo was dancing around the house one day, and it had just rained, and like normal the roof leaked in this one spot. It was creaky and anyway, Riyo's dancing around, she's only about...five or six, and she falls right through the floor." He said snickering slightly and ducked as Riyo stole the pillow from Liz and threw it at him. "So, I fell through the floor and there were all these...Rabbits...just...everywhere!" She said shuddering. "It was sooo creepy, and I had landed in the middle of all these baby rabbits, ever seen them?" She said taking a deep breath. "There so...ugly! It took them soo long to get me out of there too." She said cringing at the memory. "Truth is...I was the only one who noticed, and they never listen to me." James growled. Al wrapped his arms around Riyo and gave her a squeeze. "Well, now you guys are here, and we won't let you fall through the floor into a bunny nest." Al said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
After dinner Riyo was stopped outside of the Great Hall when she was leaving by Carl. "Hey." He said, a strange look in his eye. Riyo paused, a sick sensation creeping over her body, starting from her arm where his hand was and she moved away from him. "What?" He said, the look becoming more pronounced. "Nothing, just...tired." She said blushing. "Spending too much time with the Mudbloods?" He said reaching for her arm once more. She moved a step out of reach and started to shake with anger. "I told you Carl...there my friends! Leave them alone!" She said, trying to control her anger. "Why? They don't care. James just wants in your Pants, as well as the other one...Al." He sneered grabbing her by the wrist. A blinding light flashed before her eyes and she felt like her body was on fire, she tried to pull away from him and fell, landing on the bottom step. Her eyes start to tear over as her body still felt like it was on fire. She could her loud maniacal laughter and nothing else, she tried to scream and nothing came out, but the laughter seemed to be getting louder. He forced her eyes open to see Carl standing over her, his body convulsing in laughter. She tried to scream again as the pain increased her back arching like a string was attached to her belly button, but again, nothing came out. The pain lessened in her body, but her wrist still felt like it was on fire, something burning deep into her tender white flesh. She started to whimper, sound finally coming out of her mouth. "Silenco!" Carl yelled and pointed his wand at Riyo. Immediately the small amounts of noise she had been able to make were extinguished as tears started to trickle out of her eyes. Things had just begun to look up, her Father was back, all the parts of her life had seemed to come together, and now it was being twisted yet again. Every time she was completely satisfied with herself and her life something happened. "Don't cry!" He said giggling hysterically, "It'll be okay! The Mudbloods can't get near you anymore, I'm taking you home so you'll be okay!" He said, roughly trying to wipe her tears away with his hand. "You're so soft," he said kneeling over her. Riyo tried to say something but the spell still held its power over her and she couldn't speak. She started to cry once more and thrashed about, trying to hit him. "No! None of that!" Carl said forcefully grabbing her by the wrists. The flash of her pain blinded her once more when he touched her wrists and he let her go. As soon as he did the pain lessened, and she started to sob silently. He grabbed her right wrist and turned it over, looking at the underside. She tried to moan as pain shot through her body once more, but looked down at her own wrist at what Carl was looking at. Etched into her flesh there was the image of a strange arrow, like small, crude house. The top of the house, the roof like symbol faced down her wrist, pointing towards the length of her arm. The walls of the house started where her wrist connected with her arm, the walls spread apart, wide enough she quickly guessed for a finger to be placed in between them. The roof didn't touch the walls, but was a little bit above them. "Look what the Mudbloods did to you!" Carl said stroking it, causing flashes of pain to shoot through her body. Deep inside her head she heard a little voice nagging at her, it wasn't the voice of her, or her father, she knew it was the voice of her mother. "Where are your friends now?" It nagged, piercing all other thoughts she may have been able to put together as wave after wave of pain flowed through her body. When the voice was done feeding her its thoughts she could hear the sound of voices. They started as a murmur, growing louder and louder, her vision growing darker as the voices grew louder. She finally passed out as Carl sat beside her, stroking her wrist incurring pain with his every touch.  
  
Riyo was dreaming, flying really, flying with James, Liz, Al, Her Mum and her Dad, everyone was together and happy. She could feel the wind on her face, pushing her hair back and holding her up. She could feel the broom beneath her, and nothing but the sky above her. She laughed as Liz flew by making a face at her and Al replaced her, coming close enough to give her a kiss on the cheek. James went underneath her smiling and lightly touching her broom, there to guard her. She could feel him telling her he'd always be there for her, forever and always, they all would. Sirius and her mother, she could hear her father yell something out, and realized it was the first time she ever heard her mothers name. "Saruri!" Her Father yelled out, reaching for her mother's hand. Tears came to Riyo's eyes but she smiled as her father kissed her mother. Her Mother and Father held hands while flying behind her, the twins in front of her and James now beside her, reaching for her hand.  
  
Riyo woke the same feeling from her dream carrying into the real world when she woke. She smiled and rolled over, instantly regretting it, the events from when she was last conscious pouring back into her memory. The warmth from her dream now just dimly there she lay where she was, her eyes coming into focus seeing James laying in the bed beside her, his bed pushed near to hers so his hand could reach hers. He was laying there, his eyes shut, his face twisted into a grimace of pain. Her eyes started to mist over as she looked at him and closed her eyes, rolling painfully back onto her back. When she opened her eyes again she looked over the side of the bed, and saw Liz and Al nestled on some pillows on the floor, there heads resting on a big black shaggy dog. She looked at the end of her bed and saw Carl laying there, his eyes staring blankly ahead, with a small sob and a shudder she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. When she opened them again, Madam Pomfrey was walking towards her with a slight smile, but also a slight frown. "In all my years...I've never." She said bustling, looking like an annoyed hen. She broke off a very large chunk of chocolate and handed it to Riyo who painfully stretched out her arm to take it. "Now that's a good girl, eat it all up hunny." Madam Pomfrey said smiling at her, patting her head lightly. "For your wrist I have some Essence of Mugwart if it starts to hurt sweetie." She said quietly, looking towards the bandages wrapped around Riyo's wrist. Riyo nodded, looking at the pure white of the bandages. "How, How long was I..." She started, looking up at Madam Pomfrey, unable to finish her sentence. "It's been two weeks sweetie, its Thursday morning. Your friends have been with you every second they could, and your Father hasn't left your side, other then to eat and that's forced." She said with a slight smile. "But these two..." She said pointing at James then looking over to Carl "They haven't really moved. Your friend James has moved and woken a couple times, but when he saw you laying there he went back to bed." She said breaking off a second piece of chocolate. "Now eat up hunny." She said handing her the other piece. Riyo nodded and started to nibble the first piece, feeling slightly better. Once done that piece she finished the second one and just stared out the window. She could hear Liz and Al waking up, alone with her father and pretended to be sleeping, not wanting to talk to them yet. She heard Madam Pomfrey shoo them all out, saying she was sick of them being in her hospital, where she ruled supreme. Riyo sat up slowly after they left and started to unwrap her hand, staring at it long and hard. There was the mark she had seen when Carl went...well...what ever he went, still red and cut deep into her wrist. "I can't find something to heal it with." Madam Pomfrey said as the Headmaster walked into the room. Riyo looked over to him and smiled slightly. "Hullo Dumbledore." Riyo said meekly going slightly pink. "Hullo Riyo Black, how are you feeling?" He asked, standing at the foot of her bed, "I hear you've had quite the excitement lately." He added kindly. "May I sit down?" He asked, motioning to the end of her bed. Riyo nodded and he sat down slowly, his age showing slightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you lately Headmaster." She said sincerely "I do miss talking to you." She added going pink. "And I you Riyo, I love your Uncle Very much, and you as well." Dumbledore said quietly. "You and Harry always have felt like my own children, how, I do not know." He said straightening his back and then giving up. "What happened Headmaster?" Riyo said with a sigh, referring to the incident landing her in the Hospital wing. "I'm not entirely sure Riyo." The Headmaster said tiredly. "I am tempted to believe that Young Carl was acting under the Imperius Curse, but even that would be questionable." Riyo nodded slowly when he said this and stuck out her wrist, showing the underside. "What does this mean?" She asked, referring to the house shaped mark, now sure to leave a scar. Dumbledore shook his head. "Alas child, there are some questions I cannot answer. I cannot answer why young Carl here has not woken, or why he did what he did. I cannot answer why he was filled with such hatred that your friend James was nearly destroyed by Carl's Cruciatus curse." Dumbledore said slowly, adding on, "But James is lucky Carl was able to say the words first, because young James was about to inflict the same curse upon him. Riyo looked shocked, and started down at her hands.  
  
"But he didn't right? He didn't use one of the unforgivable curses, right?" Riyo asked hesitantly. Dumbledore nodded and carried on.  
  
"James did not get the chance to, but your friend Al used Petrificus Totalus on Carl with such force that we have not been able to reverse it yet." Riyo tried to stifle a smile and giggled slightly.  
  
"Your friend has great power when he's defending something he cares about." Dumbledore said looking at Riyo over his glasses. Riyo looked out the window, watching the Slytherin team play at the Quidditch pitch, her eyes unfocused and glazed over slightly. "He cares about?" She said after a couple seconds, "Cares how?" She asked turning to face Dumbledore once more. "That is not for me to say Riyo." He said standing back up. "I must be going, of course...what happened between you and Carl has been tried to keep quiet, so of course the entire school knows." He said with a slight smile, remembering saying the same thing to her Uncle.  
  
For the next week Riyo was in the Hospital, getting quite bored with the whole adventure. She woke one morning to see James standing at the foot of her bed, just looking at her as she slept. When he saw her looking back at him he went red and came to the front of the bed. "What's up?" She asked him sleepily, James went a deeper shade of red and bent over her, kissing her lightly then going back to his own bed and staring up at the roof. Riyo looked at him, her fingertips tracing along her lips where James had kissed her. She fell asleep looking at him, her fingertips still touching her lips. James however was awake until the sun started to rise, just like he had been doing since they arrived in the Hospital wing. He couldn't sleep with her lying there alone, more so with Carl laying so near to her. James couldn't bear to see her heart again; he wouldn't let it happen. He pictured her like when he found her, her wrist bleeding, her eyes closed and her face twisted into a grimace of pain, her skin drained of the little color it had, and Carl, just sitting next to her stroking her wrist, her blood on his hands. It absolutely killed him to see her like that; he had been filled with such a powerful rage he nearly did exactly what his father did. He was glad, grudgingly glad, that Carl got the first shot in because he knew it would kill Riyo if he was sent to Azkaban because of her. Although he would gladly go to the worst prison on the face of the world if it was to keep her from even a few minutes of pain. He touched his lips lightly, touching where his lips and hers had connected for a few short, sweet seconds. He was so tempted to kiss her again and just...disappear. He couldn't figure out why he wanted to go, but he felt like something dark had woken inside of him, and he didn't want her near it. With those thoughts he fell asleep as the sun rose gently, a red gold orb in an otherwise pure blue sky.  
  
When James woke again he could feel something warm and soft laying next to him, the slender curving body of Riyo nestled into him. He felt her stir when he moved and hoped he hadn't woken her. He looked down at her again and saw her hazel orbs looking back up at him. Riyo smiled and reached up, kissing his nose. James blushed and smiled at her, looking away. "You okay?" She asked him, her pretty face creased with worry. James looked at her again, but had to look away as his eyes started to tear up. He coughed and shook his head. "No. Not really." He said gruffly trying to keep his tears back. "Are you in any physical pain?" Riyo asked smiling. "No...why?" He asked quizzically. Riyo sat on him and started to tickle him ruthlessly. "Ahh! Help!" He said laughing as she held him down with her small body. All fears evaporated as she tickled him, and after a little while she stopped, lying beside him smiling. He looked over at her and put his arms around her, pulling her close and lightly kissing her. She hesitantly kissed him back and stopped soon after. "James...I don't want to get hurt again." She said quietly. "You know I won't hurt you like he did." He said pulling her close. She snuggled into him and said, "I know, but I want to take it one step at a time, very slowly." After she said this she looked at him and he nodded, kissing her forehead lightly. "I love you Riyo Black, and I'll do anything for you, and anything you want." He said cuddling her close. She nodded and fell back into a deep sleep beside him. He looked at her for a little while longer then fell asleep holding her close.  
  
James was floating, floating high above a small square room with two occupants. He could see the ebony hair of a small statured person, and recognized it as Riyo straight away. The other person was in a small crib asleep as Riyo looked out the window mournfully. The baby woke up and started to cry, Riyo sighed and got up, going over and picking up the child then sitting back down in the rocking chair she was in. The baby had pure blonde white hair, and was a tone or so darker then Riyo's fair skin. He could see the eyes of the child and sucked a deep breath in. He could clearly see Riyo's eyes looking back at him from the child. A tall imposing male figure entered the room and strode over to Riyo.  
  
"She okay hun?" The figure asked a look of pure disgust crossing his face as James recognized the voice as the potion's professor, Draco Malfloy. Riyo smiled up at him and nodded, "She's fine hunny, just a little grumpy." She said rocking the baby back and forth as Malfloy sat down beside her chair smiling at his daughter. James tried to punch Malfloy when he felt the ground beneath his feet, but his hand just went through his head not harming him in the slightest, or receiving any reaction.  
  
Riyo kicked in her sleep and woke James up with a start. He sat up and looked around calming down after a couple frantic minutes. He looked down at Riyo sleeping by his side and vowed that he would never let that happen, realizing that he wanted to be the one who got to be with her forever. "I promise I'll make sure no one hurts you, and I hope I'll be the one to be with you forever." He said out loud to her sleeping form. Riyo stirred once more and opened her eyes lightly. "Hey...something wrong?" She asked sleepily, wiping sleep from her eyes. "Nothing's wrong Riyo. Go back to sleep." He said kissing the top of her head.  
  
For the next couple of months everything went well for Riyo. James and her kept dating, keeping it slow and Sirius and her spent more time together, becoming closer, becoming a family once more. Al and Liz's family ended up moving in with them at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place where the Order of the Phoenix still holds regular meetings to ensure that any uprising of old or new Death Eaters would not happen. Liz, Al, Uncle Harry, Sirius, Oliver (Liz and Al's Father) and Suzanne (The Twin's mother) all were living under the same roof like one extremely large family. A change had come over Riyo; it showed in every thing she did. She was no longer the pale, frail looking creature she had been. She was a vibrant rose nestled safely with her fellow roses, with room to grow. Although Sirius himself had once pointed out when the year was over to Harry, "Riyo had grown from sadness, and now she knew happiness." No one could ever tell that she was once a small creature who suffered from depression all the time. No one who had met her only once before would recognize her now. Simply put, this ebony haired teen with hazel eyes that used to only reflect pain was happy. Completely, totally, happy, and nothing could really ruin it for her now. 


End file.
